


Necromancy for Intermediates

by sensitive_pigeon



Series: Guides to Necromancy [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Necromancer!Waverly, Nicole is a Good Cop, RCMP!Nicole, magic moose, rated m for mild spooky, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_pigeon/pseuds/sensitive_pigeon
Summary: Nicole Haught is thrown headfirst into the wild world of Magical Canada. It’s a tough transition, thanks to the fact she might be the only person in Calgary without any magic of their own. But with Waverly Earp, Intermediate Necromancer and Fantastic Girlfriend at her side, she’s ready for anything.Well, almost anything.Maybe not the giant, man-eating Vampire creatures, the massive conspiracy building behind the scenes, or the strange unsolvable murders and magical thefts happening throughout the city.





	Necromancy for Intermediates

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up happy halloween!!!
> 
> y'all asked for a sequel and here it is! conspiracy! murder! mystery! action and spooky and some spice and gay necromancy and all the fluff! i hope you like it!!
> 
> thanks to Msfire, Iamthegaysmurf, Alesford, and Haughtpocket for their invaluable help and beta work. Yes. Four beta. That's how nervous I am about this...
> 
> summary of part one: it was a graveyard smash  
> [@Sensitivepigeon](https://twitter.com/sensitivepigeon)  
> [Sensitive-pigeon.tumblr.com](http://sensitive-pigeon.tumblr.com/)

**YEARS AGO**

* * *

There had always been something _magical_ about Waverly.

They met on day one of a Political Science class. Nicole sat near the window, pen tapping as she imagined the end of the semester, her journey to the Police Academy, her life on the streets of Calgary and--

The door opened. Nicole turned to see who in the world would be as early as she was -- only to find Waverly Earp.

Incredible.

There should have been music, songbirds. The camera should have zoomed in and Waverly would flip her hair in slow motion as Nicole watched in awe. Her head would turn and she’d wink and Nicole would collapse to the ground, completely overwhelmed.

None of that happened.

In fact, Waverly tripped over a wastebasket.

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked, rising, but Waverly scrambled off the floor with an adorable red face.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Waverly said as she brushed off her skirt. “Just stumbling in here like a fool on my first day. Wow, what a first impression, right?”

“It’s okay.” Nicole waved a hand, trying to ease the embarrassed look from Waverly’s face. “I ram my head into door frames all the time.”

Waverly laughed and Nicole fell in love.

(Of course, Nicole didn’t know that she was at fault for the whole thing. Waverly had spied Nicole and been struck by _Gay Awakenings Monthly_ at fifty miles an hour and tripped as a result. Seeing Nicole there, gorgeous hair illuminated by the sun, kind eyes and mouth open to greet her, and just--)

But it was not meant to be. Not then, anyway. Despite their easy friendship of sharing notes back and forth and study sessions spent whispering jokes, Waverly had plans. Always. Always plans. Despite everything, she never had time for Nicole to really _know_ her.

It was only after the semester ended that Nicole realized she barely knew Waverly at all.

No mentions of family, or living situations, or even why she was in a Political Science class as a history major.

Thinking back, there had always been a certain amount of strange. None of the other students bothered to speak with Waverly beyond polite smiles and greetings. It was as if they sensed something particularly off about her. As if they knew something Nicole didn’t.

All Nicole knew was that Waverly sometimes brought donuts, loved volunteering at the shelter, and had once charmed their monstrous professor into giving the class more time on their exam. Waverly aced every test, every essay, and was far and away more brilliant than anyone Nicole had ever met.

Sure, there were some things that could be considered strange.

There had been the time that Nicole spent about a minute and a half doodling Professor Reed as a monster, only for Waverly to swallow hard and crumple the paper with a ghost-white face.

Nicole just assumed she had a monster phobia.

They sat together in the library for their weekly session, and Waverly had come in, barely standing up, shambling like the dead to their table.

“Morning, sunshine,” Nicole said, voice tinted with concern despite the sarcasm. “Hey, hey. Sit down. Are you all right?”

“‘M fine,” Waverly mumbled, and her book fell free from her hand to the table with a loud slam. Students turned and glared, but Waverly ignored them. She collapsed into her seat with a sigh. “Just the night shift.”

The Night Shift.

Whatever it was, Waverly worked a lot if it.

Waverly failed to explain, and Nicole politely didn’t ask. Nicole didn’t ask a lot of things, and perhaps, knowing what she did now, that’s why they were such good friends. Nicole held plenty of secrets herself, so she never, ever held Waverly’s against her.

But, oh, did it hurt.

Eventually, the semester ended.

Nicole adjusted the strap of her satchel, waiting for Waverly to speak.

Waverly fidgeted slightly, smiling, waiting for Nicole to speak.

“So--”

“I--”

They both laughed.

“You first, you first,” Nicole said.

“I just wanted to say it’s been nice, Nicole.” Waverly took a half-step forward, arm out, and Nicole met her halfway into a hug. “So nice.”

“It really has,” Nicole said, beaming. “We’ll keep in touch, right?”

“Right,” Waverly lied, her eyes whispering the truth even as she smiled back at Nicole.

So many secrets. The space between them yawned wide and terrifying, and Nicole had no idea how to jump the gap. They stood there, awkwardly avoiding the important questions, instead just trying to share the same space for as long as possible. As soon as one of them left, that would be it. It would be over.

Nicole glanced at the ground, then back at Waverly, her face honest. This was it. She’d ask, flat out. No chickening out this time. Even a rejection would be better than this confusion.

“Waverly, I...” Nicole began softly, but Waverly saw her truth and interrupted her.

“Nicole.” Waverly swallowed, looking agonized. “I-I wish I had time, you know? Maybe we could have… but my life, it’s…It’s _different_ .” Her eyes pleaded with Nicole, begging her to understand. “I wish…but things are... _complicated_.”

“Hey,” Nicole settled a hand over Waverly’s fidgeting ones, smiling even as her heart broke in two. “It’s okay. I get it.”

“You do?”

“I do.” Nicole dropped her hand. Waverly’s jerked once, as if trying to follow, but returned to their position. “It’s okay. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

But Calgary was a big, big place, and they both knew Nicole was graduating.

“Maybe,” Waverly offered with a small, sad smile. Her hands twitched again, and she almost reached out but seemed to decide against it. “Bye, Nicole.”

Nicole watched Waverly walk away with her heart, and tried not to cry like a fool.

They never met again. Professor Reed disappeared shortly after. The rumors said he moved away, back to America, but nobody who knew him could verify it. The case was dropped. Even after Nicole had become a full-fledged cop, the case was sealed and classified beyond her rank. It needled in the back of her mind, an unkind pea in her mattress, until that fateful day in the cemetery where everything had suddenly made sense.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

* * *

 

Nicole sat on a couch in her crush’s house after having been told the world was full of magic.

Just completely full of it. There were tons of organizations and wizards and witches, and apparently, _elves_ were even a thing, and Waverly Earp, her friend from college, was a _necromancer_. A real, actual Necromancer, who raised a dead man right in front of her. She even had a permit.

It was a whole lot.

But Nicole could deal with it. Because Waverly had asked her to dinner, and maybe they were on track to be possibly girlfriends, and honestly Nicole was ready for _anything_ if she had Waverly Earp by her side.

“So.” Waverly tucked her feet beneath herself, handing Nicole a cup of tea. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” Nicole said honestly, taking a sip of some of the best tea she’d had in years. Probably something to do with magic.  “What now?”

“Well…” Waverly shrugged, tapping the teacup. “I _could_ give you a tour.”

“A tour?”

“Yeah!” Waverly leaned forward, bright and happy. Nicole immediately decided she would have this tour. “I could show you around Calgary now that you know there’s magic. I can show you _everything_ .”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

“Well…” Nicole canceled all her other plans. Waverly was happy. “Sure. Yeah. Show me.”

Waverly set off like a firework, already pulling Nicole to her feet, forcing her to abandon the tea and follow her out in a whirlwind of explanations.

“Good, because you can come with me and Uncle Curtis because we have to go to the Necromancer’s Guild and report that we raised the dead and I can show you everything on the way there and back and--”

Nicole tried to keep track of it all, but it was so hard when Waverly was smiling like that. So bright and beautiful. Nicole knew she was head over heels, there was no need to get herself worked up over it. She only hoped Waverly wouldn’t mind when she found out.

They drove into the city of Calgary and Nicole saw it like never before. Waverly pointed out magical folk and magical buildings. Some of them took her utterly by surprise. Lawyers that were fae. Businesspersons that were elves. Wizards in weird clothing. Office buildings belonging to magical associations.

There was no end to the surprises.

The Necromancer’s Guild was the biggest surprise. Nicole stared at the sharp, modern office building with wide eyes. Around them, Calgary simply continued its midday rush. Nobody seemed to notice the dead cowboy lurking behind the pair. Curtis watched and listened with amusement, trying his best to blend into the background.

Nicole stared. “I expected…”

“Some sort of spooky house?” Waverly asked. “I’ll have you know that’s a stereotype, Nicole. Not fair.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “You use scythes. You were wearing a spooky robe.”

“Fair enough.”

Curtis rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. The pair followed him inside. Nicole thanked the doorman, but paused, realizing he was a bit too pale and a bit too…well, _dead_ . He at least had some taste in the sharp suit he wore, but Nicole could see the stitching around his neck _just_ barely.

She realized she was staring.

“Sorry,” Nicole explained. “I’m new. Just surprised. You look…great.”

“S’okay,” he mumbled back with a nod and a limp smile. “Welcome.”

Nicole quickly caught up to the waiting trio, head twisting around like a tourist trying to spot Waldo. There were a few other dead people she could easily pick out, but she suspected others blended in just fine. There wasn’t anything obviously magical about the hodge-podge of people rushing around in business clothing, but Nicole could feel it in her bones. Magic was all around.

“Some people sign contracts with the Guild to keep going,” Waverly explained helpfully, leading the way up the stairs to the elevator. “Only trouble is that you…”

“Serve the Guild in everything?” Nicole asked dryly.

“Exactly.” Waverly waved a hand at the panel instead of pressing a button. To her immense joy, it worked. Busy looking men and women hustled out, each pausing to acknowledge Waverly -- _hello, Waverly, how are you, it’s great to see you_ \-- all of them said at least something to her, while only half acknowledged Curtis. Besides a few curious glances, none questioned their cowboy.

Waverly never let go of her hand.

Curtis led them into the elevator and waved a hand, taking them to some different level. A few businesspersons shared the space. One of them didn’t bother to hold their phone and just had it floating next to their ear, but otherwise...

 _Normal_.

The door opened to a waiting area with a rather peppy looking secretary, who Nicole realized was _also_ dead. A healthy half-dozen sat amongst the chairs, waiting patiently for their turn to see whoever was beyond the gilded door.

“Hi, Waverly!” the secretary greeted. “And Master Curtis! Welcome back! Did you raise both of them?”

Nicole pointed to herself in confusion, but Waverly was quick to correct. “This is Nicole. She’s human and alive, and that’s…”

Dead guy grunted.

“Dead guy.” Waverly smiled proudly. “ _My_ dead guy.”

“Congratulations!” the secretary said brightly. “Sign in, she’ll be with you in just a moment.”

Curtis signed in with a magical wave of his hand. Waverly did the same with a flash of a grin. Nicole hesitated, confused, as people stared at her expectantly.

“Uhm,” Nicole offered.

Waverly handed her a pen, and Nicole smiled gratefully, signing while everyone stared at the strange, magicless display.

“Does _everyone_ have magic?” Nicole asked in a whisper.

“Yep,” Waverly whispered back, “You just have to learn. It’ll take some time.”

“Oh.”

The door opened to them, and Curtis led the way inside a room that screamed _very important necromancer_. Bookshelves framed a dark, Victorian-styled room with antique rugs and wooden furniture. A woman sat at a desk, tapping at her keyboard, but looked up when Curtis entered.

“Curtis,” the Guildmaster greeted. “And Waverly.”

“Guildmaster,” Curtis said back. Waverly gave a smile and a wave. Nicole straightened her back, slightly nervous, but still hiding it well.

“Who’s this?” the woman pointed to Nicole.

Waverly took Nicole’s hand, settling the other on her upper arm in a gesture of familiarity that made Nicole have to fight a blush. “She’s Nicole, and that’s my dead guy.”

Dead guy grunted again.

“Nicole Haught,” Curtis said gruffly, with some measure of pride. “Faced down Waverly’s dead man. She’ll be with the RCMP Division.”

“You’re one of Nedley’s? Cute,” the Guildmaster offered with a knowing smirk. “Welcome to the world of magic and the supernatural, blah blah blah, don’t try raising the dead outside of the Guild or we’ll kill you. Is that clear?”

“Crystal clear, ma’am,” Nicole responded at once. The Guildmaster nodded in acknowledgment before standing.

“Now our Waverly has raised the dead,” the Guildmaster said, stepping in front of her desk before settling back to lean casually. “Outside of an assignment and without permission.”

“I did, ma’am.”  Waverly looked at the Guildmaster with a mixture of awe and admiration. Nicole tilted her head in thought, deciding that she wouldn’t be surprised if Waverly took the other woman’s place one day.

“Hm.” The Guildmaster tapped her chin. “Am I impressed or furious. Let’s go with...hmm...Does this one speak?” the Guildmaster asked with a wave of her hand.

“Yes, ma’am, he does,” Waverly said pointedly, glaring at her dead guy. He glared back with his single eye. “He likes to play dumb.”

“Hm.” The Guildmaster didn’t seem to believe her. “Care to raise the dead again and show us, then?”

Waverly stood up a little straighter. “Of course, ma’am.”

A man came in the room, looking a little less than alive. Nicole stopped herself from taking a step back, _just_ barely. She exchanged a glance with Waverly, who looked a bit hesitant to let go of her hand, biting her lip nervously with eyes searching Nicole’s face for any discomfort. Nicole nodded with an encouraging smile. _I’m okay with all this._

Waverly relaxed slightly, worried Nicole might hate everything about her world. She also felt a dim anxiety -- what if Nicole saw her raise the dead again and hated it? Found it disgusting?

But the Guildmaster was waiting.

Waverly reluctantly stepped away from Nicole.

“Do you mind, Jared?” the Guildmaster asked.

“Of course not, ma’am,” the polite young dead man answered. “At your leave.”

Waverly hustled forward, offering Jared a comfortable seat and a multitude of apologies and assurances. The Guildmaster waved a hand and he crumpled in on himself, dead. Nicole felt a rush of dizziness.

Then Waverly changed her stance, sweeping her hand across the air, the other rising. It looked a bit like some kind of weaving or hand yoga, and Nicole felt something in her soul _pull_. She couldn’t see it, but she felt it in the raised hairs along the back of her neck and the ache in her teeth.

Magic.

Waverly was doing _magic_.

Nicole watched in simple awe as the movements became sharp and Waverly let out a short breath.

“Rise, Jared,” Waverly commanded. “Pretty please.”

The dead man stirred. He clambered to his feet a little awkwardly, before dusting himself off. Waverly Earp had raised the dead. Again.

“How do you feel, Jared?” the Guildmaster asked patiently. The man shook his head and blinked.

“I feel fine, ma’am. I’m capable.”

Curtis and the Guildmaster exchanged a glance that Nicole didn’t miss: Surprise. Nicole wasn’t, though. It was _Waverly_. Nicole had a feeling that anything she put her mind to, she could do.

Waverly bounced a little on her feet and clapped her hands excitedly. “Thank you, Jared. I appreciate it!”

“Of course, Miss Waverly.” He bowed shortly and left the room at the Guildmaster’s nod.

There was a long, awkward pause. Nicole drifted over to Waverly as if drawn by gravity or a spell. Waverly blushed and ducked her head, suddenly shy. Curtis smiled knowingly.

“I take it you’re not disgusted?” Waverly asked quietly. Nicole shook her head as Waverly took her hand, pulling her closer.

“Not at all. That was amazing, Waves,” Nicole said, still in shock. “You made it look so…so elegant and easy.”

“It’s _not_ easy,” the Guildmaster broke in, her expression just a little bit suspicious. “Waverly, darling, have you made a deal with any demons recently?”

“No!” Waverly said at once. “It just…” Waverly sighed, trying to think of the words to convince her. “I felt it, always. The magic. But it just never _worked_ until that night.”

The Guildmaster seemed to come to a conclusion with a hum, exchanging another look with Curtis, eyes also flicking to the tightened grip Waverly had on Nicole’s hand.

“I see. Well!” The Guildmaster clapped. “Let me be the first to congratulate you on passing my impromptu exam. Full marks and your trespass is officially forgiven, given that you return ‘Dead Guy’ to his rightful grave.”

“Yes!”

“ _However_ ,” the Guildmaster said evenly. “We must tread carefully. You will be tested further to make sure that this is not some miraculous…” For some reason, she looked at Nicole. “...short-lived shenaniganry. Understand?”

“I do, ma’am.”

“Now. Is that all?”

“I’d like to speak with you privately if you would,” Curtis drawled. Waverly tugged on Nicole’s hand, leading her out and leaving the dead man behind with the experts, still bouncing with excitement despite the further testing. It made Nicole’s heart beat faster, and her mind wonder about that dinner.

And if Nicole would be able to show Waverly just how much she really liked seeing her do magic. All powerful and in control and--

_Ahem._

The people in the waiting room smiled and nodded to Waverly, but she kept her eyes on Nicole. She led her down a hallway until they found a breakroom.

“Soo?” Waverly said, propping herself up on the table. “Thoughts on our world so far?”

Nicole smiled, sweet and slow. “It’s really something,” she said, making it clear what she was talking about. Waverly’s smile disappeared beneath her teeth and she seemed to make a decision.

Waverly Earp gripped Nicole’s collar and pulled her into a kiss. Nicole let out a small noise of surprise before sinking into the softest lips she’d ever felt, the sweet slide of their mouths igniting something within her. Her heart soared and she braced herself on her arms, bracketing Waverly with them, leaning into it. It was a while before she could think clearly.

The sad little plant by the water cooler bloomed into a vibrant color and reached out, up to the sky, twining higher and higher, turning toward the pair instead of the sun pouring through the window. Both were too caught up in their feelings to notice.

When it was over, they were both breathing a little harder. Nicole leaned her forehead against Waverly’s, tracing her jaw with her thumb, a soft smile resting on her face.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since we first met,” Waverly admitted, resting her head against Nicole’s chest. Nicole wrapped her arms around her, breathing in the moment. “God, Nicole, I’m so sorry I was so overwhelmed, I--”

“It’s okay.” Nicole held her tighter, still dumbstruck from the kiss, from -- well, everything. Waverly in her life again. Waverly here and present and all the secrets spilling out between them. “Think about now.”

Waverly gripped Nicole’s collar, pulling back with a deep breath.

“This Friday at eight. That dinner I asked you about?” Waverly asked, an adorable blush coloring her face. Nicole let out a soft laugh, nodding.

“Yes,” Nicole said without an ounce of hesitation.“Absolutely _yes.”_

* * *

“You got this, Haught,” Nicole assured her reflection. She adjusted her collar and, changing her mind, undid one more button of her shirt. Nerves buzzed under her skin, and she took a deep, cleansing breath. “You got this. The world is full of magic, Waverly’s a Necromancer, and I’m…”

Nicole sighed. She glared dejectedly at the _Spells for Beginners_ book on her desk like it was responsible for nothing working.

“Just a cop,” Nicole mumbled. She never thought she’d say those words. But, well, when your dinner date is an _apprentice necromancer_ in a world _full_ of _magic_ …it was hard not to feel inadequate.

It had been four days since that fateful day in the cemetery, and Nicole’s life had hardly changed at all. Not until the transfer processed would she be able to meet her new colleagues, and Waverly was busy applying for the next level up. Intermediates.

Waverly had left spellbooks and instructions for her.

And _none_ of them worked. Not even the ones marked _‘Five Years Old and Under.’_

It was a downer, to say the least. Nicole had practiced her conversation with Waverly half a dozen times. Waverly Earp, her incredibly magical girlfriend in an incredibly magic world, was dating some completely normal nobody.

 

 

Waverly drove Nicole far into the outskirts of Calgary, far enough away that the land turned to crop fields and farmhouses. The stars came out behind the mask of light pollution and Nicole stared out the window, entranced.

They stopped in a field. Waverly got out first and lowered the tailgate and made some adjustments, insisting Nicole stay in the truck for a few minutes before--

“Okay!” Waverly announced. “You can come out now.”

Nicole stepped from the truck and strode around to the back.

Again, Waverly took her breath away.

The back of the pickup held a picnic, complete with blankets and pillows and sandwiches laid beside drinks, and it was all so perfect, so _Waverly_ , that Nicole could only kiss her in return.

They lay together under the moonlight, cuddled close against the night breeze, blankets covering their bodies. The stars above held innumerable wonders and Nicole lost herself in them with Waverly beside her. Their hands were inseparable. Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder, sighing.

“Did you ever think about this?” Waverly asked quietly.

“Always,” Nicole whispered back.

Waverly pulled back slowly, eyes tracing the lines of Nicole’s face before she leaned in and kissed her. Her hands rose, cupping Nicole’s jaw, feeling along her skin to know she was real, she was here, and yes -- Waverly could kiss her. Nicole’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. It stayed soft, affirming until Waverly pulled back for air.

“I should have never walked away from you,” Waverly whispered. She kissed Nicole again, a light peck to know she was still there -- that she still _could_ \-- and continued. “I wanted to take you here because I really, _really_ like you, Nicole, and I want you to know you can ask me anything at all. Anything. I’ll tell you.”

“It’s okay, you can keep secrets from me, Waves,” Nicole said, nudging Waverly’s nose with her own. She smiled.  “And I really, _really_ like you, too.”

“But I don’t want to keep secrets from you.” Waverly pulled away, sitting up, and Nicole followed suit. “I want to tell you everything, but I don’t know where to start.”

“Okay, hmm.” Nicole gazed at the stars, thinking. “How about…what happened to Professor Reed?”

“Oh, him?” Waverly tapped her chin. “He was smuggling cursed objects. He got caught thanks to yours truly.” Waverly said proudly.

Nicole laughed. “All right. How about...how did you decide to become a necromancer?”

Silence.

Finally, a wry chuckle. Waverly looked down at her hands. “I was really, really hoping you wouldn’t ask that.”

“Sorry, I-- I’ll ask a different question, I didn’t mean to--”

“My real family is dead,” Waverly admitted softly. Nicole swallowed back her words and silently reached across the blanket. Waverly took her hand gratefully. “Except for Wynonna. My mother, my dad, my other sister. They’re gone, and nobody will tell me why.” She looked up, meeting Nicole’s gaze with one of fiery determination. “I _have_ to find out why.”

Nicole squeezed her hand, and Waverly looked at them, entwined before she turned her head away.

“Nicole, I have to tell you…” Waverly took a full breath. “Nobody ever says, but I think…I just need to find out...And there’s...I-I just want you to know that…maybe I’m not…”

“What is it?” Nicole asked, face full of concern, not a single ounce of judgment.

“Maybe I’m not entirely human,” Waverly whispered. Nicole’s eyes widened. “I’ve been sneaking into my uncle’s office for a while, and I heard some things and read some things, but I don’t know, and I might, I might just be _something else,_ and that’s okay if you don’t want me anymore because maybe I’m something...”

Nicole hugged her.

“Waves,” Nicole breathed, stirring Waverly’s hair as Waverly fought back the urge to sob into her embrace. “Waves, it’s okay.” She leaned into the hug, burying her face in brown locks. “I’ll help. Okay? If you want me, I’ll be by your side.”

And how could Waverly do anything but kiss her hard enough that Nicole had to brace herself with an elbow lest she fall over. She tangled her hands in red hair, putting all her gratefulness into a single, devastating kiss.

Waverly pulled back, leaving a dazed Nicole to slump back onto the pillows with a ridiculous grin. She shuffled closer in the autumn chill, pulling up blankets to cuddle in with Nicole by her side. They gazed at the stars, hand in hand, in a comfortable, familiar silence.

Neither noticed the wild plants blooming around them, dancing into life and swaying on the breeze, towering upward and seeking their midnight sun. They were too caught up in a hesitant kind of feeling, one they had yet to admit to themselves the truth of. They were both very much in love.

* * *

 

Waverly paced back and forth in the living room, tapping a worried tune on her lower lip as she considered her upcoming exam. Not just any exam. _The_ exam which would decide her fate in the land of Necromancy, where she could finally prove she belonged.

 _If_ the magic didn’t just stop as strangely as it had begun.

Gus stood, watching with a weary expression.

“What if it’s just a fake out?” Waverly asked for the fiftieth time. “What if all of a sudden it just doesn’t--”

Gus let out an explosive sigh.

“--work and I’m stuck there looking like a complete idiot and I’ll never be a real necromancer ever I just borrowed my uncle’s scythe and it was raining and I need those things or else--”

Gus handed Waverly her phone with a raised eyebrow, the contact already selected. Waverly finally stopped talking long enough to stare.

“But what if she--”

“She’ll come.” Gus rolled her eyes, turned, and moved to the kitchen, leaving Waverly the choice whether or not to dial.

She dialed.

“Nicole?” Waverly asked hesitantly.

“What’s up, Waves?”

“I’m sort of…” Waverly waved her hand in front of her, trying to calm herself enough to take a chance in asking. “...Freaking out. Can you come over?”

“Of course,” Nicole said.

 _Of course._ Just like that! Waverly called, and then fifteen minutes later, Nicole _arrived_. She made her way up the path, not knowing Waverly was pressed against the window and staring in awe. Nicole had appeared for her.

Just like _magic_.

(What if she disappeared the same way?)

No, no. She had _promised_.

(Just like the others had.)

Well, maybe this time would be different.

 

Nicole hurried up the path and took the steps in one bound. She took a deep, calming breath. Waverly needed her. For what? What had gone wrong? Would it be the end of their relationship, the end of the world? She wasn’t sure which was worse.

The door opened well before she could knock. There Waverly stood, in an adorable outfit of a crop top -- _holy shit_ \-- and jeans.

“Hi,” Nicole said, a grin blooming on her face.

“You’re here!” Waverly slammed into her, hugging her close and burying her face in her chest. “You’re here.”

“Of course I am. You asked me to come.” Nicole gently returned the hug before Waverly pulled back and took in her casual clothing. “I brought my Magical Law book to study, if you don’t mind.”

“I need to practice for my exam and I’m kind of freaking out and I was wondering if you minded coming inside and helping me practice?”

“I’d love to.” Nicole gestured. “Lead the way.”

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and pulled her inside, leading her through the living room and up the stairs. Nicole barely had time to wave at Gus before she was swept away into Waverly’s room and the door was shut.

Something changed in the air as Waverly turned, her expression thoughtful before she leaned in and kissed Nicole, soft and sweet, a _hello, it’s incredible to see you_ kind of kiss. The book hit the floor. Nicole hummed, letting Waverly lead her down a quiet, lovely path with hands gently caressing her face. Nicole gently settled her own on Waverly’s hips, keeping them safely locked in place.

It ended. Nicole kept her eyes closed, breathing steadily with a smile on her face. She opened them to the joy dancing in Waverly’s eyes.

“Thank you for coming,” Waverly said, thumbing Nicole’s cheek one last time before she let her hand drop to Nicole’s.

“Anytime.” She kissed Waverly’s cheek, getting a beaming grin in response. Nicole gestured to the setup of the room. A skull lay in a circle of flower petals, surrounded by symbols that Nicole couldn’t recognize. “Is this studying?”

“Yep!” Waverly said brightly, leading Nicole over to sit on the bed. Nicole sat obediently, enthralled as Waverly launched into her explanation. “This is Frank, my uncle’s friend. I’m going to summon him and talk to him. That’s the exam -- talking to the dead. I don’t get to raise the dead until Intermediate level.”

“Oh.” Nicole nodded, understanding so far. “Go on.”

“What I do first is prepare the room with magic for his arrival, then I’ll call him from what we call ‘The Beyond’,” Waverly said ominously, raising two hands to quote her words. “It’s just where the dead hang out.”

“Riiight,” Nicole said a little hesitantly, her mind still adjusting to the strange mechanics of the new world. She gestured. “You want me for moral support?”

“Yes!” Waverly frowned. “Unless you don’t want to, because--”

“No, no.” Nicole waved a hand. “Go on, Waves. I’m right here for you.”

Waverly fisted her hands excitedly, taking in Nicole’s casual posture. “Great!” she said, almost to herself, before turning to the skull. “First, I’m going to prepare the room.”

Watching Waverly do magic was mesmerizing.

Nicole watched from her place on the bed, blinking in awe. Waverly moved like the tide, smoothly through her course, waving and weaving invisible cloth. The feeling of magic sang through Nicole’s bones. It was hard to judge a dancer without knowing the choreography, but Nicole could tell that Waverly was far and away an incredible one.

The way she moved was so _deliberate_ , so _elegant_ , that it left nothing to question. Nicole wondered if Waverly had spent hours and hours mastering forms as a way to compensate for her lack of magic.

And now that she had it -- she was _unstoppable_.

Waverly spoke a clear, vibrant word in another language, her movements snapping into a final sharp beat. Nicole eyed the air, seeking the magic, only to see nothing. But she felt it in her teeth as something shifted and changed through Waverly’s will.

The air became thick with it, the room darker. The walls seemed to press in closer, the sunlight in the window retreating in fear. The shadows became harsh, giving a cruel light to Waverly’s face. It retreated from _terrifying_ to _almost terrifying_ when Waverly turned, beaming.

Nicole hesitantly smiled back. “Working?”

“Perfectly!” Waverly said, clapping her hands together adorably. “This is normal for my type of magic. Black magic, you know.”

“...Right,” Nicole said a little warily, glancing at the dark corners of the room.

Waverly frowned, moving over to Nicole, a little embarrassed. “You don’t hate it, do you? Gosh, I know, I’m doing sort of dark things, but--”

“It was just a little startling, is all,” Nicole said, sitting up at once and taking Waverly’s hands in her own. She leaned up and kissed Waverly sweetly. “Please go on?”

Waverly licked her lips, nodding and swallowing back her nerves.

“Now I’ve prepared the room,” Waverly continued, confidence growing back. “I can summon him.” She gathered up her borrowed scythe and stood before the skull, raising both arms high.

Something pulled at Nicole, almost seeming to drag across her soul. She shivered. A dull, hissing whisper began in her ears. Hundreds of voices, until--

Waverly said another word in that same ancient language and the whispers halted. A voice, crystal clear, responded.

_“Who are you? You’re not Curtis!”_

“Sorry!” Waverly said at once, putting her arms back down and addressing the skull directly. “I needed to practice my exam.”

_“Oh! Very well done, Ms. Waverly. I didn’t know you got your magic mojo!”_

“I did!” Waverly announced brightly.

_“I’m so proud! Hey, who’s this?”_

A ghostly touch ran up Nicole’s arms and she sucked in a strangled noise.

“That’s Nicole, my girlfriend.”

Nicole grinned, heart fluttering.

_“Oh! How very interesting! There’s something quite special about you, young lady!”_

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nicole asked, trying for a polite tone despite the spiking fear in her chest.

 _“Wait and see!”_ The voice laughed. _“Are we done, Miss Waverly?”_

“We’re done, Frank.” Waverly bowed toward the skull. “Thank you for your time.”

_“Oh, excellent! Good luck on your exam!”_

The presence vanished, leaving the pair alone. The darkness retreated back to its appropriate corners, the sun shining brighter through the window, the room no longer suffocating. Nicole sucked in a deep, cleansing breath.

Waverly turned, beaming. “So how was it?”

Nicole managed a weak smile, somehow feeling a little out of breath. “Wonderful, Waves.”

And it was! Despite the black magic, seeing Waverly so in her element, so competent and powerful...Well. Enough said.

“Are the dead usually so reluctant to answer questions?” Nicole asked.

“Oh, always,” Waverly said, sitting beside her and taking her hand. “It’s like, a rule or something. They never seem to care enough to answer questions or do what you say. That’s what makes it so hard.”

“Oh.” Nicole pursed her lips, considering. “Something special…”

“Could be anything.” Waverly kissed Nicole’s knuckles. “But I think everything about you is special.”

 _Even if I can’t do magic?_ Nicole almost asked, dismal, but Waverly was kissing her again. They spent a while enjoying the closeness, the slide of their mouths, the lovely presence of each other together.

It was Nicole who hit the brakes. Always so chivalrous. Waverly pouted, but Nicole only gave her one last peck before retreating completely.

Nicole set the magical law book between them. “I have questions.”

“Shoot.”

“Just how many types of magic are there?”

“Oh. That’s…hard.” Waverly shrugged. “A lot. Too many to count. There’s kinetic magic -- magic that moves -- mainly objects, plants, or shadows. There’s divination, alchemy, pyromancy--huge problem in small towns--enchanting, shapeshifting, blood magic, conjuration, theurgy--” Waverly took a breath. “You know what, maybe I should get you a book that lists them all.”

Nicole blinked. “Right. Uhm, okay. I really, really hope there’s not a test I have to take, because _wow_.”

“Don’t worry!” Waverly assured, “They’ll train you. All of it. Especially how to protect yourself and others.”

Nicole let out a relieved sigh and nodded. “Who is in charge of everything, anyway?”

“The big, _spooky_ Council,” Waverly said. “One mage or magical person from every Guild, every Clan, every Coven. There’s this one lady -- nobody knows her true name -- the Head Councilwoman. She runs Calgary and reports back to an even bigger council.” Waverly clapped her hands together. “I was studying all of it when we were in class together.”

“Oh.”

“Any more questions or…” Waverly leaned in. “Can we get… _distracted?”_

“I’ll have more later,” Nicole mumbled, already leaning in and very, very distracted.

* * *

The actual class was located at the local university in a mysteriously closed-off building that had been marked as ‘under construction.’ Nobody seemed to notice the students and professors that entered and left every so often.

“Come with me,” Waverly said mysteriously, leading Nicole deeper into the building. They stopped outside a door that held a simple sign:

INTRODUCTION TO THE NECROMANCER’S GUILD.

“Come on!” Waverly whispered, pulling open the door to the dark room. To Nicole's surprise, it wasn’t dark for magic -- no, it was dark for a _video presentation._

A relaxed woman narrator began a rambling introduction of the history of the Necromancer’s Guild. Nicole studiously listened beside aspiring Necromancers to a tale filled with secret magic wars and treason.

“Years ago, black magic was outlawed by the Councils to be used under no circumstances. Necromancers were put to the death. But when blood magic rose along with the tide of vampirism, only Necromancers knew the secrets to defeating such a terrible enemy.”

It began with an introduction to _‘the enemy.’_

Vampires.

“This,” the woman said, “is a vampire.”

A few students shrieked in surprise at the image of a burly bat creature staring back at them with red eyes. The photo had captured the hideously twisted face, the elongated forearms with terribly long claws, perfect for disemboweling, and wing-like appendages. It stood on ankled legs, ending in bat-like feet with additional claws.

“It is not sexy. It is of the undead, a creature of the night so vicious that only Necromancers are equipped to deal with them. Their blood magic draws on the life force of living beings to corrupt and destroy others, along with keeping their undead selves alive."

More pictures. More astonished murmurs.

“This is a vampire in human form.”

It appeared to be a normal human...

“It can change in moments to rip open prey.”

The next photo displayed a man with long claw like fingernails that must have been half a foot each. The face was twisted, different, almost like the bat form. Almost, but not quite.

“We call that a _half-shift,_ ” Waverly whispered in her ear. Nicole shivered, her world changing.

“This is your enemy,” the narrator continued.

All three photos were displayed together.

“There has been a truce for a hundred years between our guild and the Blood Mages. Vampires are a greater threat to humanity at large. Together, we must protect the innocent from those Blood Mages who break the truce and choose to become vampires.”

"We kill them," Waverly whispered.

Nicole felt ill. Kill? _Those_ things? She set a hand against her head, feeling dizzy. Waverly. Tiny, brave Waverly would be going up against vampires that looked straight from a horror film. True, Waverly could handle herself -- but what about her, Nicole, the one without magic? How could she possibly hope to help Waverly fight those things?

The presentation ended with a brief video introducing professors and various courses. Nicole still couldn’t shake the image of the vampire from her head as Waverly led her carefully back through the hallways. Once outside, she stopped with a bright smile.

“Well?” Waverly asked, almost bouncing.

“Uhm.” Nicole pointed behind her, vaguely in the direction of the class. “Waverly, that was terrifying.”

“Yeah but there’s a _truce_ , Nicole. We never face them alone! In fact, the RCMP helps us out.” Waverly’s mood refused to be dampened. She bounced slightly. “We both have a kickass job killing monsters together! How cool is that?”

“Right. Monsters…are a _thing_.” Nicole blinked rapidly, trying to feel the same joy, a million questions floating about her head that they didn’t have time for.

“Oh, Nicole,” Waverly said before hugging her close. “I’ll protect you until you’re out there right by my side. I promise.”

Nicole didn’t know how exactly to respond to that, so she simply let herself be hugged and protected for once.

 

Beginner’s Necromancy had almost nothing to do with _actual_ necromancy.

Instead, you were a glorified medium working hard to hear naught but dry whispers and meaningless words for a grade. You didn’t get a scythe, you rented or borrowed. You kept a spellbook (Waverly had quite a few ‘You Tried!’ stickers in hers), and sometimes, very rarely, you get to have a small familiar.

Time was split between menial jobs around the Guild, shadowing better necromancers, and sitting in graveyards, politely requesting an audience and not getting one.

No beginner had ever spontaneously raised the dead.

Well, not until Waverly.

Waverly hesitantly stepped into the exam room, ignoring the half-dozen pairs of eyes boring holes into her skull. They were a mix of confusion and suspicion as Waverly slid onto her stool before the skeleton laid out on the table. Empty sockets stared back at her, judging her.

 _How did you get here, little girl?_ the stares asked.

Waverly didn’t know. She pasted a smile on her face for Professor Lucado, ignoring the satisfied and very evil smirk on her face. In her view, this was just another chance for Waverly to fail.

Waverly straightened her back and jutted out her chin. New rule. Waverly Earp wouldn’t fail at Necromancy ever again.

“Welcome, class,” Lucado said, setting down her spellbook. “To your final exam.”

Lucado smirked as students went pale.

Waverly took a breath and opened her spellbook, ready to take notes. Lucado scribbled away the correct motions and words to say. Some prefered Latin, others English, but Waverly adored Ancient Greek. It just felt _right,_ and only intent mattered, anyhow.

“To pass today’s class, you will need at least a first name.” Lucado turned toward the class, her face serious. “Anything less, you will not pass.”

A few groans.

“Now, begin. Start by finding the magic within the skeleton. These were all fallen mages, and that may help you start your search for a real name.”

Waverly took a breath and settled her hand on the skeleton’s head. She shut her eyes, leaned her head back, and waited for the spark of magic that resided within the skeleton.

And waited.

Waiting some more.

And even more waiting…

Waverly sighed. She tried to probe at it with her own magic, only to find nothing there.

Her mind wandered. As it usually did, it wandered to Nicole. Waverly didn’t notice the smile growing on her face, or how easily the magic suddenly came to her call, or how she instinctively found the thread of magic and tugged.

All she thought about was how Nicole had given her a good morning kiss and a flower and had offered to take her to dinner again and just how different Nicole was compared to anyone-- oh, how could she compare? Nicole was better in every way and--

 _“Have you seen my wife?_ ” a voice whispered.

Waverly jumped a foot in the air and her stool fell over with a resounding slam, forcing her to catch herself lest she follow it. Lucado and the other students all glared.

“Sorry!” Waverly squeaked, righting the stool. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I just…” She cleared her throat as faces turned away. “Yeah.” That wasn’t supposed to happen. They weren’t supposed to just _talk_ without first being _summoned_.  Waverly shook her shock away and settled her hand back on the skull.

“Hello?” Waverly whispered.

 _“Have you seen my wife?”_ the dead whispered back.

“No,” Waverly said. “Can I have your na--”

 _“The British took her. Have you seen her?”_ The voice turned aggressive. _“Tell me! Tell me, now!”_

“I’ll uh,” Waverly shook her head, thinking. “I might have. What’s your name?”

_“Only if you promise to find my wife.”_

Waverly winced, stuck. She took a chance that Lucado might know. “I promise.”

_“Tiffany.”_

“Tiff--Wife--Oh.” Waverly blushed. “Oh. I thought…”

_“Thought what, asshole?”_

“No, I mean! I have one, too!” Waverly quickly corrected. “Not a wife, but, a-a girlfriend. Yeah. I have a girlfriend.”

_“Good for you. Where’s my fucking wife?”_

“I’ll find out, I’ll ask--”

_“You better fucking ask you grave digging asshole, or I’ll haunt your--”_

Waverly snatched her hand from the skull and raised her hand. Lucado strolled over.

“Where’s Tiffany’s wife?” Waverly asked quietly, as to not disturb the other whispering students.

“Good.” Lucado nodded, her face twisting in a false smile hiding frustration. “You may go.”

“But what about her wife?”

Lucado pointed at the front of the room. “There.” She waved. “Now leave, please.”

Waverly bit her lip, caught between a clear order and a desire to make things right with the ghost of Tiffany. She hesitantly placed her hand back on the skull.

“Hello?” Waverly whispered. “Hello, I found your wife.”

_“Where is she?”_

“The front of the room.”

 _“I want to go to her!_ ” the ghost demanded. _“Take me to her. Take my body to her. Now, do it at once.”_

“You’re really bossy,” Waverly said sourly. “I passed my exam. I should leave.”

 _“Wait! Wait, please!”_ the ghost begged. _“Wait. Think about it. Think about being separated from your girlfriend for two hundred years and a stupid little student won’t let you reunite.”_

“Hey!”

_“Think about it!”_

Waverly thought about it.

Yeah, that would _really_ suck.

“But I want to know something first,” Waverly whispered.

_“Fine. Ask.”_

“Am I human?”

_“Stupid questions mean no more questions and no more answers. Send me to my wife.”_

Damnit.

A sigh. Waverly lifted her hands and made a motion, the magic coming surprisingly easily and slithering up her skin to inhabit the ancient bones. The air became damp and cool, the lights dimming as the black magic seethed into existence. The skeleton jerked once, twice, before sitting up completely.

Lucado’s eyes went wide, but she made no move to stop Waverly as she raised the ancient dead.

Waverly guided the skeleton off the table to stand on the tile. Students turned in confusion, some expressions darkening with jealousy, others with amusement as Waverly displayed a skill none of them had yet even attempted.

But to Waverly, the wives _had_ to be reunited. She waved her hands, twisting and turning the black magic until the skeleton could carry herself across the floor to her wife. She stumbled awkwardly, clacking hard on the ground, and almost fell before bracing herself on her wife’s table.

“Thank you!” Tiffany said, producing a strange, dusty sound of laughter. “Thank you. My love, I’ve found you at last.”

She leaned down, clacking her teeth against her wife’s in an attempt to kiss and finding that just fine indeed.

Lucado swept out her scythe, and Tiffany fell to the floor in a pile of bone and dust.

“Hey!” Waverly said angrily, stepping forward. “That was--”

“Waverly.” Lucado crossed her arms, eyebrow raised as it dawned on Waverly how much trouble she was in.

Waverly tried a smile. Lucado’s glare deepened.

“I’ll be sending a note to the Guildmaster.” Lucado waved at the door. “You passed. Leave.”

 

Despite Lucado’s ominous words, Waverly soared. She ran out to where Nicole napped in the sun, and tugged her up into a lovely dance. They swung and swayed, laughing.

“It went well?” Nicole asked, out of breath.

Waverly hugged her, bursting with excitement. “It went wonderfully!” She pulled back, pausing. “I think I’m in trouble, though.”

Nicole only grinned and hugged her close, proud beyond words.

 

Nicole went home that night to a letter. She danced around her apartment with joy. This was it! Her transfer was complete! She was part of the _Royal Canadian Mounted Police,_ a federal officer, a _constable!_

Nedley’s bold signature finished off the letter, along with a small line of text: Supernatural Division.

She halted mid-dance.

Wait--

What if she was fired tomorrow for being unmagical?

No, no. She was a good cop. Excellent, even. Top of her class. She would make her case to Nedley. Magic or no, she could do this.

Hopefully.

 

 

Meanwhile, across the city, Waverly lay on her back in bed with a broad grin on her face. The letter she held certified that she had passed her exam and she wasn’t just a beginner anymore. Now she would even get her own outside assignments.

 _Congratulations!_ the letter said, _Welcome to Necromancy 200, for Intermediates!_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you want more of this story!
> 
> let's do the monster mash,  
> [@Sensitivepigeon](https://twitter.com/sensitivepigeon)  
> [Sensitive-pigeon.tumblr.com](http://sensitive-pigeon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
